


Ocular Trauma and Other Types of Blindness

by halseyblue (PagebyPaige)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagebyPaige/pseuds/halseyblue
Summary: A little ditty to get me back into writing. For someone I care about.





	1. Protanopia

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in you.

When I think of you, I think of the sky. I don't know if it's your lighthearted, girly nature, or the pastels that I find so endearing. You boldly make yourself vulnerable to me -- uncaring if myself or others might take advantage of your walls falling down. You are someone that everyone sees; underestimates; takes for granted -- myself included. We are a sort of complex simplicity when we're together -- we just sort of fit, in some strange way we don't understand, but we fall naturally into place. It's just that no one else sees it as quite so simple. Refractory light creates shades of colors that you can't see, and I don't have the power to show them to you. Color is not the only thing I've failed to show you -- you might never believe that I see you as a gorgeous soul: open, vulnerable, caring, protective, loyal, and trusting. I could never show you how strikingly different lime green and bright orange are, and I fear you'll never see how beautiful you are, either. Yes, I'm sure by now you think I'm full of shit, and I'm aware that half the time I sound like a greeting card. But that's just me; I am more of an optimist than I ever let on, and I wish people would see how stunning they are, even if they and our cynical, plastic society deny it. And it's more than just me wanting to dress you up in pastel skirts and ribbons. You fear you won't be enough for me, when to me you're already approaching the point of more than I ever deserved. You are cautious, apprehensive, small, gentle, obedient, and shy; you willingly throw all of that to the wind when you feel called to protect me. I like to think I'm strong enough to not need that, but I need you probably more than I could admit. You have a beautiful figure, sure, but I fell for (in that strange way I do) your nerdy, loyal, submissive, protective mind. That's what makes me want to guard you: your innocence rare in the modern world -- not in experience, but in cruelty. You see and show the good that many people have already done away with, and I love you for it. I'll protect you with everything I have, and I know you're ready to risk everything for me. We are symbiosis. We're violet and yellow, orange and cobalt, scarlet and soft mint. We complement each other -- you make me a better person for it, and I only hope I can return the favor.


	2. Myopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I illustrated your flaws, so it’s only fair I do mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you, whether you like it or not.

Myopia: Commonly known as nearsightedness. An affliction shared by over 3 million people nationwide every year.

Myopia prevents the afflicted from seeing clearly anything that is not immediately within reach. Any distant object is blurred, and attracts little focus.

For me, I’m half myopic. My gaze flicks between sharp focus on the world in front of me and a painful, strained stare into the distance. I tend to allow the distant shapes to blur over when there’s something among them I don’t want to see. 

Often, those dark silhouettes are the consequences of my own actions, but without glasses all I see is the positivity of instant gratification.

In short, my glasses protect you. They force me to appreciate the detrimental path we’re flying down as I become too much to handle. 

Sadly, though, they don’t fix everything. The rosy tint of my lenses show us both a reality that can’t quite exist. One where we’re both happy but when you remove the rose clouding our vision, we really are not. 

So you know what,  _fuck it_. Every solution had its own set of flaws. I’m making my own. I implore you to give whatever lens I’m creating a try; it would make me happy if you saw us as I do. We are symbiotic. We are equals. I promise complete honesty to you. You’re going to protect me. I’m going to protect you. I’ll respect your limits, and I trust you’ll respect mine. I’ll guard you from your past. I want to be your chosen family. You never owe me anything, and the reverse as well. We balance each other, support each other, and protect each other. I love you, and I don’t intend to let something like this go. If you’re anything like me, you won’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos xx


End file.
